The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a lower semiconductor chip and an upper semiconductor chip.
Increasingly in the electronic industry electronic products are manufactured to be lighter, miniaturized, high-speed, multi-functional, high-performance and to have high reliability at a low cost. A semiconductor package is designed to implement a semiconductor chip in a form suitable for use in the electronic product. As the semiconductor package dimensions shrink, warpage of the semiconductor package is increasingly becoming a problem. Furthermore, various research is needed to enhance reliability of the semiconductor package.